mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dem Heilmittel auf der Spur
Dem Heilmittel auf der Spur ist die zwanzigste Episode der siebten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertdreiundsechzigste der Serie.. Während Zecora, Fluttershy hilft Vorräte zu sammeln, infiziert sie sich mit der Krankheit "Sumpf-Fieber". Obwohl noch kein Heilmittel dafür gefunden wurde macht Fluttershy es sich zur Mission Zecora zu heilen. Inhalt Im Sumpf Fluttershy und Zecora sammeln im Sumpf Kreuzquermoos. Den nächste Wochen wird eine große Herde Ochsen in der Sweet Feather Zufluchtsstätte erwartet und das Moos bringt ihr Fell zum glänzen. Da fällt Zecora in den Sumpf und kommt mit einer Seerose in Kontakt die auf ihrem Fell lauter Oranger Flecken erzeugt. Diagnose: Sumpf-Fieber Schnell wird Zecora zu Doc Top gebracht. Der feststellt das Zecora sich mit Sumpf-Fieber infiziert hat. Eine Krankheiten die so selten ist das nicht mal Zecora, ihres Zeichens Heilerin, was davon gehört hat. Leider sind darüber nur die Symptome bekannt. Fellflecken, Blasenhusten, Schokniesen, Verwirrung und als letztes verwandelt man sich in die Bäume von denen die Krankheitserregenden Blüten stammen. Leider wurde bislang kein Heilmittel entdeckt. Da die Nachricht schwer zu verkraften ist lässt der Doktor die beiden jetzt mal lieber alleine. Fluttershy gibt sich die Schuld für Zecoras Zustand und würde ihr gerne helfen vielleicht gibt es jemanden der was weiß. Da fällt Zecora die alte Legende der Mystischen Maske ein. Eine Heilerin der schon ganz andere Krankheiten Kuriert hat. Leider ist sie schon vor vielen Jahren verschwunden. Fluttershy hat auch schon von ihr gehört und beschließt sie zu finden. Sie weiß auch schon genau wer ihr helfen kann. Das Wettkochen Kurz darauf kommt Fluttershy bei Twilight an. Die gerade in einem Wettkochen steckt. Ihre Süßkartoffelmuffins gegen Spikes Blumenkohlhäppchen. Schnell erklärt Fluttershy Twilight alles und bringt sie in die Bibliothek. Nachforschungen Leider findet sich in keinem in Frage kommenden Buch was über die Mystische Maske. Also will Fluttershy in jedem Buch nachsehen. Stunden später haben sie noch nichts entdeckt. Twilight hält es für das beste wen sie erst mal schlafen doch Fluttershy macht weiter. Die heiße Spur Am nächsten Morgen Stürmt Fluttershy in Twilights Schlafzimmer. Sie hat in alten Texten entdeckt das es sich bei der Mystische Maske um Mage Meadowbrook handelt, eine Zauberin die im Hayseed Sumpf lebte. Fluttershy hat entdeckt das Mage nicht nur Zauberin sondern auch Heilerin war und die haben früher Masken getragen um nicht selbst Krank zu werden. Zwar merkt Twilight an das Mage schon vor langer Zeit verschwunden ist aber Fluttershy denkt das sie vielleicht etwas zurück gelassen hat das ihnen weiter hilft. Sie will sofort aufbrechen und noch schnell bei Zecora rein schauen. Twilights Bedenken das ihre Freundin nicht geschlafen hat werden ignoriert. Abschied Wenig Später hat Fluttershy Zecora von ihrer Entdeckung berichtet. Inzwischen hat sich der Zustand des Zebras verschlechtert. Sie reimt nicht mehr und niest Blitze. Sofort machen sich Fluttershy und Twilight auf den Weg. Der Hayseed Sumpf Nach einem langem Flug erreichen die Freundinnen den Hayseed Sumpf und finden eine verlassene Siedlung. Da entdeckt Fluttershy Meadowbrook Haus, von dem sie in den Büchern eine Zeichnung gesehen hat. Es handelt sich um einen hohlen Baum womit sie Twilight gleich sympathischer ist. (Siehe: Golden Oak Bibliothek). Allerdings bekommt Fluttershy die Tür nicht auf also will sie sich rein graben. Sie ist schon halb im Boden versunken als Twilight vorschlägt es mal mit der Klinke zu versuchen. Im inneren zeugen jede Menge Staub und Spinnweben von den Jahren die Mage weg ist. Fluttershy findet einer Flasche ein Exemplar der Seerose von der Zecora das Sumpf-Fieber hat. Was darauf Hindeutet das Mage wohl an einem Heilmittel gearbeitet und vielleicht gefunden hat. Da merken die zwei das sie nicht alleine sind. Cattail Im Haus ist noch ein Pony das sich als Cattail vorstellt und sich um Meadowbrooks Haus kümmert, Putzen ist aller dings nicht die Stärke seiner Familie. Wie sich raus stellt ist Cattail ein Verwandter der Heilerin. Er hat mitbekommen das die Zwei ein Heilmittel suchen und erzählt ihnen das Mage alles in ihren Tagebüchern notiert hat. Ergo auch das Heilmittel, so fern sie es fand. Sofort machen sich Fluttershy und Twilight daran die Bücher durch zu sehen. Die Legende von Mage Meadowbrook In einem der Bücher steht wie es Mage vor langer Zeit gelang ein Entschnupfungselixier zu brauen das ein Streifenhörnchen Kuriert. Auf diesen Erfolg schenkte ihre Mutter, Mage ihre eigenen Heilermaske. Da sie davon überzeugt war das Mage so weit sei. In diesem Moment klopft es an die Tür. Es war das erste Pony mit Sumpf-Fieber, dessen Namen Meages Mutter prägte. Leider fing sie sich bei der Suche nach einem Heilmittel selbst die Krankheit ein die sich zu allem Übel wie ein Lauffeuer ausbreitete. Mage war klar, wird nicht bald ein Heilmittel gefunden wäre alle Ponys in großer Gefahr. Meadowbrook gegen die Blitzbienen Mage wusste nicht was sie tun soll. Doch als sie eines Tages die verfluchten Blumen in freier Wildbahn beobachtete sah sie das die Blitzbienen, die den Nektar der Blüten sammelten, immun waren. Mage vermutete das vielleicht deren Honig das Heilmittel sein könnte. Leider verteidigen die Blitzbienen ihren Stock hoch aggressiv. Mage setzte ihre Maske auf und startet einen verzweifelten Versuch an den Honig zu kommen. Irgendwie schaffte sie es und konnte alle heilen. Darauf gelobte Mage ihr Leben der Gesundheit aller Ponys in Equestria zu widmen. Ansteckung Cattail erzählt das Mage ihr Gelübde auch hielt bis sie eines Tages verschwand. Jetzt kennen sie das Heilmittel aber leider steht in dem Buch nicht wie Mage genau dran gekommen ist. Zu allem Überfluss zeigen sich bei Fluttershys erste Symptome des Sumpf-Fiebers, sie muss sich bei Zecora angesteckt haben. Sofort packt Fluttershy ein paar Sachen und setzt Twilight sowie Cattail Heilermasken auf. Sie will nicht riskieren das die beiden sich anstecken. Twilight meint das Fluttershy aber riskiert noch kränker zu werden wen sie sich nicht endlich ausruht, sie fängt schon an blassen zu husten. Cattail ist auch der Meinung das man sich den Blitzbienen lieber ausgeruht stellt, das sind gemeine Tiere. Aber Fluttershy ist sich sicher die schon in den Griff zu bekommen. Muss sie doch schließlich Zecora helfen wie es Mage für ihre Mutter und die anderen tat. Twilights Einwand das Mage wohl auch auf sich selbst geachtet hat wird Ignoriert und Fluttershy drängt zum Aufbruch. Fluttershy's Versuch Wenig später hat Cattail sie zu einen Blitzbienenstock geführt. Da sie nicht will das den anderen was passiert versucht es Fluttershy alleine. In ihrem Zustand hat sie aber sichtlich Mühe den Baum rauf zu kommen. Leider kann sie die Blitzbienen nicht überzeugen etwas Honig abzugeben, selbst ihr Berühmter starre Blick funktioniert nicht und die Bienen greifen an. Schluss endlich fällt Fluttershy völlig entkräftet in Ohnmacht und damit vom Baum. Die Lösung Fluttershy kommt in Mages Haus wieder zu sich, Twilight hat sie mit Magie aufgefangen. Die Lage hat sich inzwischen verschlechtert. An Zecora sollen schon blätter sprießen und Fluttershy hat drei Tage durchgeschlafen womit nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt. Fluttershy will sofort wieder zu den Blitzbienen. Doch Cattail hält sie auf da die Bienen kompliziert sind. Twilight gibt ihm recht, den nicht mal mit Magie waren sie zu beruhigen. Die beiden waren in den letzten Tagen nicht untätig und haben alles versucht. Das Stichwort „Verkleidungen“ bringt Fluttershy auf einen Gedanken. Da schwirrt eine Blitzbienen rein die Mages zurückgelassenen Maske mag. Jetzt geht Fluttershy ein Licht auf wie Mage an den Honig kam. Die Tarnung Zurück am Bienenstock erklärt Fluttershy das es Mage mit ihrer Maske gelungen ist an den Honig zu kommen. Den die männlichen Bienen sind bei der Königin nicht aggressiv und die Maske hat die selben Streifen. Da fängt Fluttershy an Blitze zu niesen, die Zeit drängt. Twilight hebt Fluttershy mit Magie auf Position. Tatsächlich greifen die Blitzbienen nicht an und Fluttershy kann genug Honig einsammeln. Patient geheilt Etwas später kann man Zecora, der schon Äste wachsen, den Honig geben und sie wird völlig Gesund. Genau wie Fluttershy die auch schon was davon genommen hat. Allerdings tut es Fluttershy immer noch leid das Zecora ihretwegen überhaupt Krank wurde. Aber zecora kann sie da Beruhigen. Außerdem hat Fluttershy gelernt das man auf sich selbst achten muss wen man sich um andere Ponys kümmern will. Den hätte sich Fluttershy ausgeruht wie Twilight es vorschlug wäre sie schon viel Früher darauf gekommen Mages Maske zu benutzen. Da schaut Doc Top rein der sich auch Angesteckt hat, aber das ist nun keine große Sache. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 07:00: Fluttershy erzählt das Heiler früher Masken Trugen um sich vor Krankheiten zu Schützen. Diese Praxis wurde im mittelalterlichen Europa wirklich angewendet. Navboxen en:A Health of Information Kategorie:Siebte Staffel